A Supernatural Story
by Jordiephil
Summary: Skyler is a 21 Georgia girl born and raised. She has just moved to the other side of the world, leaving her friends and family behind. She is now living in Italy to continue learning more about her passion, fashion. She was a fashion major at UGA until sh


_Setting and Situation: Skyler is a 21 Georgia girl born and raised. She has just moved to the other side of the world, leaving her friends and family behind. She is now living in Italy to continue learning more about her passion, fashion. She was a fashion major at UGA until she got a grant to go to Italy and study fashion. So now she is in a foreign country where they speak little English, but enough to communicate, and she doesn't quite know what to do. She has been staying in Milan, the fashion capital of the world, and the city continues to amaze her. But recently there have been some strange things going on there. People have been disappearing from apartments, screams in the middle of the night, and always, there are theses boys, well men, there. They go around asking questions, trying to find out about these things that are happening. Skyler would have never noticed them except for the fact that they were American, and not just tourists, they seemed like they were there on a mission. She wanted to know what their mission was._

_Name: Skyler (Skye for short.)  
Gender: Girl  
Looks: Brown hair and grey blue eyes.  
Age: 21  
Other: See setting and situation for explanation._

_Name: Dean  
Gender: Boy  
Looks: Short brown hair and brown eyes  
Age: 22  
Other: He and his brother Sam are in Milan investigating the disappearances of some people. They believe that something "supernatural" has something to do with these strange things happening. They have been hunting these kind of things for a long time and this case is nothing new. Or so they think. Someone has been watching them and he thinks that this girl may know what is going on, or she at least suspects that something strange is happening. He doesn't know what to do about her._

_Name: Sam  
Gender: Boy  
Looks: Longish brown hair and brown eyes  
Age: 20  
Other: Basically the same thing as Dean. And has things like premonitions.  
_

_This is based loosely on the show Supernatural and the Supernatural things in this "story" are based on real legends and myths in Italy._

**_(I didn't start copying these until a little while after we started and the first couple got deleted. It is in RPG form because that is what it is, but i will be converting it to a story once I have time and a break from my school work. Here is something to catch you up.)_**

**_And So It Begins_**

**_Skyler was caught by Dean when she was following him and he introduced her to his brother Sam and their friend Jo. The whole thing was vaguely explained to her and now she is caught up in this whole hunt and everything supernatural._**

**Sam, you are one of the smartest dumb people I know." Jo said laughing at Sam and the way he talked.  
**  
"Wow, your brother is like an encyclopedia of weirdness pretty much." Skyler said laughing to Dean. 

Sam: Um...thanks...I think? And...Wait how are you gonna carry a gun? I mean, we have baggier pants, but...maybe Jo's gonna hafta help you on that one.

_Dean: I've said it myself...walking encyclopedia of weirdness. I like you..._

**"Well she could either carry a small gun in a holster around her ankle or we could probably find a way for her to carry a small gun under her shirt." Jo said thoughtfully.**

"Well that's good to know, I kind of like you myself, you make me laugh." Skyler said to Dean. To Jo she said "I can carry a gun either one of those places, I don't mind."

Sam: Skyler, do you have a hotel or anything here? We don't actually have a place yet...I can call and see if theirs room anywhere, but I need a number to call.

_Dean: under your shirt might be a little obvious, but if you wear jeans it could work around the ankle..._

**"Well Dean, we girls are pretty smart, we could probably figure out a way for her to carry a gun under her shirt without it being seen, but on the ankle under jeans would be best, but you could have a knife or something like that to carry when you don't wear jeans, it's not as good as a gun, but it's protection." Jo said, thinking again.**

"I have an apartment, it's a two room one with a living room and a kitchen, I used to have a roommate but she left so now it's just me and it is a pretty big place, we could stay there." Skyler said, trying to figure out where everyone would stay in the apartment.

Sam: Well, we can find a room somewhere, I'm sure; we wouldn't want to intrude...

_Dean: Sam, the chicks offering us a free place to stay. You get it?????_

**"Sam, you are such a polite kid, stop it." Jo said to Sam.**

"It's no problem, really. Anyways, one of the people that went missing lived in my apartment building, so I would rather have my place full of people so I wasn't the next one to go missing. You know what they say, there's safety in numbers." Skyler said.

Sam:shoots Jo a glare If you're sure it's all right, we'd love to stay there.

_Dean: She said she's sure. Now Skyler, show Sam the way because no way am I driving though this traffic._

**Sticks her tongue out at Sam"Yeah, we don't want to come unwelcome." Jo said.**

"Ok, it's fine. Just take a left at the next light and turn into the first parking lot on your right." Skyler said to Sam. "Why don't you want to drive in the traffic, if I had a car like this I would drive it no matter what." she said to Dean.

Sam:rolls eyesDean doesn't have the patience...

_Dean: I'd need something to hit and I don't want to damage this baby._

**Jo laughed at the boys quietly to herself. They are so strange she thought.**  
  
"Oh, well that is a good reason not to drive, I would probably cry if I had a car like this and it got damaged." Skyler laughed at the thought of herself crying over a dented car.

Sam: Been there, done that...

_Dean: Cry? I fixed the beautiful thing.turns to Skye She got hit by a transport a few months back._

**Jo tried to control her laughter, these boys made her laugh.**

"Wow, so a transport jus hit a parked car, cause there was no way you two could have been in it, you would be all scarred up or dead if you were, or at least vegetables. But hey, you did a good job of fixing it up Dean." Skyler had a look of surprise on her face

Sam: well...it wasn't exactly parked...it's a long story.

_Dean: We were driving to a hospital after fighting the yellow eyed demon when the truck driver became possessed and decided to shmuck us. Apparently I was in, like, a coma, Sam was the only one ok. My dad...we don't know for sure, but five minutes after I woke up he dropped dead._

**"And then they came and found my mom and me and stirred up all kinds of trouble." Jo said, laughing still.**

"Wow, umm, I'm sorry. You two sure have been through a lot. That makes it all seem more real, hearing your story I mean." Skyler said, looking shocked.

Sam: yeah...it's tough, but if we don't stop things, who will? Well, there's other hunters, but we don't know how many.

_Dean: Damn right it's real._

**"And little Sammy here has to worry about being hunted himself sometimes, Whoops! I didn't mean to say that. Sorry Sam." Jo said, she was a little embarrassed now.**

"Well I know it's real now. Why does Sam have to worry about being hunted?" she asked.

Sam: Well...the demon, with the yellow eyes that we told you about...he wants me and a bunch of people like me. We were born with psychic powers...and all of our mothers died in house fires when we were six months old. He's trying to build an army of us...and a lot of hunters will kill us to keep it from happening.

_Dean: It's all complicated...man I need a drink._

**"So basically Sam is pretty much screwed if someone finds out who and what he is." Jo said to Skyler.**  
  
"Wow, that's some heavy stuff. A drink does sound good right about now, it'll clear my head." Skyler said tiredly. She had so many thoughts just swirling around in her head and she didn't know what to make of all of it.

Sam: A bud light would be nice...

_Dean: Sam, I said I wanted a DRINK. Not...that._

**"Well Dean, we never really know what you mean when you say you want a drink, sometimes you want water and sometimes you want beer. You have to be more specific." Jo explained.**  
  
"Well I agree with Sam, a bud would be nice." Skyler said. "There's a place right around the corner from my apartment building." she said as they pulled into the parking lot.

Sam:starts laughing

_Dean: I was commenting on my brother's choice...beers fine with me, but a bud light is not beer. It's...a sissy drink._

**Jo finally laughed out loud.**

"That's what my brother used to say, he liked whiskey and stuff like that." Skyler said, looking a little sad.

Sam: Is it my fault I like lighter drinks?noticing Skye's expression what's wrong?

_Dean: How you make a face like that when you're sitting in my car?_

**Jo looked at Skyler concerned.**

"Oh it's nothing, it's just, thinking about my brother makes me sad." Skyler said, still looking sad.

Sam: What happened?

_Dean: looks awkward and stares out the window_

**Jo tuned Skyler out, she didn't want to hear any sad stories.**

"Well, my brother, Rhys, he was a football player. He was amazing at it, he made it seem so easy. He was playing in a game and I was cheering, I was a cheerleader, my back was to the field but all of the sudden I hear a loud bang and the crowd gasped, I turned around and my brother was lying on the ground cause he had been tackled, but he wasn't getting up. All of the sudden he stands up and he seems fine, they took him to the doctor and he said everything was ok, so we didn't think anything of it. Then, over the next couple of days, Rhys started acting really weird. He would laugh at some of the most horrible things, and he quit football. Then a week or two after this started we found him dead in his room, and we don't know why. After that people started talking about the game where he had been hit, they had been keeping quiet around Rhys, but a few people said that they had seen a black cloud come down from the sky over Rhys after he had been hit and that the cloud had come down over his face and then disappeared. The coaches had thought it was a trick of the light, but I'm not so sure, after hearing all of this I'm not so sure about anything." Skyler said, finishing her story.

Sam: Wow...demonic possession? That's tough... my dad has been possessed enough times to know how scary it is...

_Dean:keeps staring_

**Jo nodded her head in agreement, she remembered the time Sam was possessed and came after her, it was really scary.**

"Yup, it is scary." She said to Sam. "What wrong with you?" she asked turning to Dean, she looked concerned.

Sam:turns and looks at Dean

_Dean: what? Oh nothing, must have just blanked out...are we close yet?_

"Yeah it's right here," Skyler said, pointing to a building with neon lights coming up. She watched the people coming in and out as they pulled into the parking lot.

Sam: "nice place...you been here long?"

_Dean:stares out window at the "free breakfast" sign_

**Jo snapped in front of Dean's face to get his attention as they were getting out of the car.**

"I've been here for about one semester, so about three months." Skyler said, trying to remember how long she had been there.

Sam: Hm...Nice admires structure of building

_Dean: What? It's a free meal._

**Jo laughed at Dean, "Do you think of anything other than food?"**

"Thanks, it's what I could afford." Skyler said happily.

Sam: nicer than my college apartment...

_Dean: Hey, when you scam people for food, a guilt-free meal is a relief once in a while_

**"Ok, what ever." Jo said rolling her eyes.**

"It is nicer than most places, but this is where all of the weird stuff started." Skyler said looking at the building suspiciously.

Sam: Really? Tell us everything...

_Dean: Including what exactly is involved in that free breakfast..._

**Jo started laughing**

"Well first of all, it has practically everything included in that breakfast, and it all started when my neighbor disappeared one night, there was a lot of screaming and yelling that night, more than usual, and the next morning they found her dead, then the same thing happened the next night except they never found that girl." Skyler said looking concerned.

Sam: Um, and so you decided to stay here?

_Dean: Do they have eggs?_

**Jo could barely breathe, Dean was making her laugh so hard.**

"Yup, prices have gone way down since then so I stayed, I don't scare that easy, it takes quite a bit to shake me." Skyler said unlocking the door to the apartment. "They even upgraded my room since I decided to stay, and it is at the same price. That's why I have such a big place now." she laughed.

Sam: Hm...Good for you...how long ago were the incidents?

_Dean: Ooooo...I bet they have bacon._

**"I bet they do Dean" Jo said, still laughing.**

"About three weeks ago." Skyler said.

Sam: And when were the most recent ones?

_Dean:droolingdo you think they have pancakes?_

"Yes they have pancakes Dean," Skyler said laughing. "I think the most recent one was a week ago, but it was different than the others, cause the guy ran around in the streets like he had rabies or something and then he just shot himself." Skyler shivered at the thought.

Sam: Dean, you can get the breakfast in the morning. Now, concentrate.says slowly Are...you...with...me?

_Dean: Uh...yeah. Im concentrating. Could be that there's more than one thing here...mind wanders back to pancakes_

**"Dean Focus!" Jo said sharply to Dean.**

"Whoa, hang on a second, there could be more than one thing here?" Skyler said surprised.

Sam: well, its possible. If different things have been happening...I know nobody likes to here it, but there's more than one type of supernatural being out there.

_Dean: Yeah, ya know, things that go bump in the night. Could be spirits, demons, reapers, and a whack load of other rarer things.looks at Jo and I am focused._

**"Whatever," Jo said rolling her eyes at Dean.**

"Aww says word that could get me reported, this blows! Finally I thought I was gonna have a normal life and now the Boogie Man comes to play!" Skyler collapsed onto the couch with an exasperated sigh.

Sam: with any kind of luck, we can get rid of it, or them, fairly quickly...

_Dean: Usually all it takes is one shot..._

"Fine, just let me know what I can do to help." Skyler said, curling up on the couch. She was just now able to start processing everything that she had just learned.

Sam: I know it's hard...but trust me, it will all be over...eventually

_Dean: Hm...I could use a nap myself_

"I can pull out the hideaway bed; it is part of the couch." Skyler yawned tiredly and struggled to keep her eyes open. "If you want me to." She said sleepily.

Sam:gives Dean a look and whispers "let her sleep"

_Dean: I can get it, thanks._

"Mk. Let me get up then." Skyler never made it to the getting up part because she fell asleep in the process. She nestled closer to the couch cushions and she sighed sleepily.

Sam:laughs quietly I guess it is a lot to absorb...

_Dean:falls asleep on the pull-out bed_

_In the middle of the night they all woke up to a scream that pierced the night._

Sam: Skylar, whats wrong?????!!!!!!!!

_Dean: Sammy, stay behind me..._

"What's been happening for the past weeks is happening again. It came from down the hall." Skyler's grey blue eyes looked black in the dark mixed with the moonlight. She slowly stood up and walked to the door. As soon as her hand touched the handle they heard another scream, this one worse than the one before.

Sam: Skyler, your scaring me...

_Dean:grins You wouldn't, by chance, be a demon, would you????_

"NO! I'm not a demon! How could you say that after I told you about my brother?" The hurt showed in Skyler's eyes when she looked at Dean. A cloud had passed over the moon, showing that it was just a trick of the light that had made her eyes seem like that. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief.

Sam: He didn't mean you were a demon, he was wondering if you had been possessed...your eyes looked kinda weird and you were creeping him out.

_Dean: Creeping me out? Sammy is the one who'll be getting nightmares._

"Fine, I'm sorry, but I can't help how the light looks on my eyes, anyways, they always turn a stormy color when I am mad." Skyler said angrily. As if to prove her point her eyes were in fact the color of the sky after a storm. She was clenching her jaw in an effort not to cry.

Sam: we're sorry...now lets go see what's happening runs out the door and down the hall

_Dean :Skyler...I'm sorry. But right now, I need to help Sammy._

"I understand, I'm coming to, I think I need to see this." Skyler took off down the hall after Dean and Sam. She stopped dead in the doorway of the other apartment that the boys had gone into. "Oh my God." She said.

Sam: Standing at the window with a large gun it got away...

_Dean:getting into the room at the same time as Skyler Sammy what was it?_

Sam: Not sure...I just saw this shape go out the window when I came in.

"I don't believe it, I know that girl." Skyler was looking at the body on the floor that the boys had seemed to have missed.

Sam: Who is it?suddenly noticing the body

_Dean: She was hot._

Skyler elbowed Dean. "Don't say that. It doesn't matter and it seems disrespectful." she whispered to him. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop herself from shaking.

Sam:glares at Dean and leads Skyler out of the room

_Dean: Hey, all Ii was doing was giving her one last compliment!_

Skyler clung to Sam's arm saying over and over again, "I can't believe it." Finally she just stopped talking and stood there shaking.

Sam: I know...it'll be ok...we will get whatever hurt her and your brother. I promise.

_Dean:walks into roompokes Jo in the head Wake up sleepyhead, its time to go out and play._

**Jo popped up. "What did I miss? I thought I was getting up, I guess not. What's wrong with Skye?" She asked, noticing that her new friend was freaking out.**

"I will be ok in a sec." Skyler said taking a couple of deep breaths and sitting down.

Sam: We saw our thing. It...got one of Skyler's friends.

_Dean: And were gonna go get it back._

**"Count me in" Jo said excitedly.**

"Me too." Skyler said in a surprisingly steady voice for someone who had just recently been "shaking in their boots".

Sam: You recovered fast.

_Dean: You got that gun, or did I give you one yet? ponders_

**Jo rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up.**

"I bounce. And no, I haven't gotten a gun yet." Skyler replied to the boys.

Sam:tosses Skye a gunthat relatively simple,and light.I dont mean youre weak,i mean itll let you move faster...

_Dean:Well,what are you waiting for?lets go!_

**Jo bounced off of the bed and went to stand behind Sam. "You ready to go Sammy Boy?" she asked playfully. Hunts were always fun.**

Sam:Um...I have no idea how you guys can get so excited over this stuff,but let's go.heads out to the car,where Dean is already waiting

_**Skyler and Jo walked down to the car laughing together. They climbed into the back of the Impala.**_**  
**  
"So where are we going, do you have any idea what this thing is?" Skyler asked


End file.
